Luigi vs Nepgear
LuigiNepgearFakeTN.PNG|ThsSoulofMelemele Description Mario vs Hyperdimension Neptunia! ''Younger siblings are normally annoying, but these two, are devoted to their sibling, working hard to help them out in their quests, doing so because they care for them. But who is superior, the younger brother of Nintendo's Mascot or the sister of SEGA's video game representation? Interlude '''TWO FIGHTERS!' 60 SECONDS! ONE VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Character Select (Cues: Select Your Heroes ) TheSoulofMeleMele Season 1 Select.PNG The Crusor starts on Zero and moves over towards over towards Scrooge and then Luigi selecting him. After that the crusor moves up onto Nepgear, and selects her. Let's Rock and Maybe Later appear, as the crusor selects Let's Rock and the screen fades white. Melee! (Random Forest) Nepgear is wandering through a forest endlessly, looking for her older sister Neptune remembering things. "Where did she go?! I know there is this strange darkness looming around but this is no excuse to neglect your duties as the goddess of Planetneptune. Histore is getting really mad and I cannot cover for you forever... Where even are you?" she thought to herself. As she is running a small pink cat like creature flies past her, and then a turtle and a few mushrooms. Nepgear ran over to see a person in a green shirt and blue overalls, carring someone with a red shirt and blue overalls as well, these two were obviously Mario and Luigi. Luigi rested Mario on the ground a sighed. (Cues: Try Try Again ) Nepgear was thinking on what happened, assumed that Luigi was attacking those creatures for no reason and ran towards Luigi. Luigi freaked out for a bit and jumped over Nepgear, and both got into a combat stance. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! 60 Luigi launches a couple of green fireballs at Nepgear who dodges the blows by jumping, hitting Luigi with a quick slash. Nepgear slashes at Luigi again and goes for a kick as Luigi grabs Nepgear's leg and throws her in front of him a bit and kneels down charging up an attack and launches himself at Nepgear as if he was a rocket ramming into her launching her into a tree. 50 Luigi jumps back grabs out his hand and starts charging electricity into it as Nepgear launches a wave of energy from her blade as it hits Luigi making him loose charge of his electricity. Nepgear runs up makes one slash, and it hits Luigi in 5 differing directions. Nepgear goes to hit Luigi again to be hit in the face with a hammer into the face of a random boulder. 40 Luigi starts to walk away as a huge beam of light appears destroying the boulder. The light surrounds Nepgear as her out fit changes, covering less and giving her wings. Nepgear's blade is swapped out for a blade that is also a gun. Nepgear has underwent her HDD transformation and became Purple Sister. Purple Sister rushes at Luigi who is freaking out for a bit as Purple Sister hits him with a huge beam of light. 30 Purple Sister slashes Luigi multiple times while blasting him with energy knocking him unconscious. Purple Sister starts to walk away as a couple of Luigi's appear out of a portal and hit the ground with their hammers, causing a shock wave hitting Purple Sister as she gets off balance. One of the Luigi's give Luigi a mushroom to eat as the Luigi's disappear and Luigi gets back up. 20 Luigi is dashing at Purple Sister and slaps her a bit like he is carving a path way. Purple Sister retaliates with a few slashes that are ultimately countered by Luigi activating his Thunder Hand through the gun blade zapping her. And Luigi finishes the deal by sending a quick jab to Purple Sister's stomach, forcing her return to her normal self as Nepgear. Luigi starts to walk away towards were he left Mario. 10 Nepgear layed there sword in hand feeling mixed emotions of failure, rage, hatred, and blood lust. 9''' Nepgear tried to get up but was wound too badly from that jab in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. '''8 Nepgear's blade started to flare, with all her emotions bundled into it. 7''' Nepgear got up coughing up a bit of blood. '''6 Nepgear had a look as if she was out to kill. Turning towards Luigi she set her aim for one specific vital. 5''' Nepgear started to drag her feet a bit. '''4 Nepgear started to run quickly towards Luigi. 3''' Nepgear set her cursed sword into a stabbing position. '''2 Nepgear thrusted her blade as Luigi slowly turned around clinging onto his cap with a curled up fist. 1''' Luigi uppercuts Nepgear causing a huge explosion and sending her flying into the sky in the process Luigi lands face first into the ground. ''K.O!'' Mario slowly recovers to see Luigi happily greeting him, hugging him while crying as Mario assured his younger brother that all will be fine. From the distance a figure similar to that of Nepgear is seen, as she prepares for battle as another figure gets behind her and says, "It's game over for you!" Results (Cues: Luigi's Theme Super Mario Strikers Charged) '''THIS MELEE"S VICTORY GOES TO... LUIGI!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:'Sibling' themed One Minute Melees Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Soul Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music